The Bits Stephanie Left Out
by xXxFlameOf-TheFanxXx
Summary: One-shot/Drabble Collection- Prompts are given, whether it be a song/random word/quote, and one-shots are written about each one. Rated M for safety, because there's no telling what's around every corner... Expect some AU, randomness, AH, e.t.c Enjoy!


Hola people! It's Lala here, and for those of you that may already know me, don't kill me for completely bailing on my other stories. There's actually a note on my profile that all of you need to check out. XD For those who don't know me or what species I belong to...hi! This is gonna be a one-shot/drabble collection-type story, so...there's gonna be a lot of weird stories in here. :P Hope you enjoy! (Btw, the stories in here will not be written for any other fandom besides Twilight.)

(Below is a guide to this chapter. These will be posted at the beginning of every section I update, and they will be telling you whether or not that specific chapter is Original (written with no fandom characters/my own characters), Fanfiction (written with specific fandom characters), what the prompt is (song/word/phrase/e.t.c. I'm basing the chapter on), e.t.c...)

~o~!~o~!~o~

**Penname: **xXx James. Maslow's. Diamond xXx

**Original or Fanfiction?: **FanFiction - Twilight

**Rating(s)/Warning(s)/Note(s):** Rating(s)/K+ (because it's fluffy) - Warning(s)/None - Note(s)/This chapter will contain some randomness and is just something I quickly whipped up. Being in Bella's point-of-view, this is set during Eclipse (I think), and it just a short something of one of the times Bella hung out with Jake. The word count is 1,233.

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: **"Howling at the Moon." - Phrase was given to me by LePrincessKiara

* * *

><p>"Jake, why do wolves howl at the moon?"<p>

We were in the famous garage located towards the back of the Black's Residence. I had missed being here - surrounded by the smell of grease and sweat, laughing and talking with the six-foot giant working on the motorcycles - and after some arguments with Edward that led to Jacob grabbing me and running from my boyfriend's Volvo, I was finally here.

Jacob stopped fiddling around with the screws for a second to look up at me, and his expression held a 'You did not just ask me that' look to it. I kept myself situated on the floor, almost sneezing at the dust collecting on the ground. "You heard me."

"Bells, just because I'm a wolf, doesn't mean I'm a _wolf_."

I pouted at how unwilling he was to answer the question. If Jacob turned into a giant man-eating beast every now and then, you'd think he'd at least know about the darn animal. "Do you ever have sudden urges to look up at the moon and belt out at the top of your lungs?"

Again, he stopped what he was doing and stared intently at me, as if trying to get inside my head. "Why the sudden interest, Bells?"

"I'm just curious."

"Did the leech tell you to do this?"

I snorted, trying to figure out if Jacob was serious or not. "Yes, because Edward just loves it when I embarrass you." Putting aside the fact that Edward _did _like that, I continued. "Really, I'm just curious. Now are you going to keep dodging the question or can I expect a straight answer from you?"

He picked up his wrench again and started tightening some bolts near the wheel. "Your best bet would be to side with the first option."

A sigh escaped me. "Well, can't say I'm disappointed. I never expected it to happen anyways." I looked up at Jacob from under my lashes, trying my best to make my eyes look sad and doe-like. My eyes tried not to water at the hairs falling into them, and I was suddenly reminded of the time I tried to flirt with Jacob at the beach.

The only difference is that this time, it wasn't working. In fact, Jacob looked down-right amused. "It's not gonna work, Bells."

I grimaced. "Is it that bad?"

"Of course not. It's just that there's nothing to tell."

"Nothing to tell?"

Jacob nodded, moving to the other side of the bike - the side closest to me. I waited for him to open his mouth and start talking, and judging by the look on his face, he was going to do just that. "Well-," he started, as if choosing his words carefully, "-wolves don't howl at the moon."

In that moment, my spirits felt crushed. I didn't know if it was because another myth had been shot down or because I hadn't gotten to tease Jacob about his affairs with the moon, but I felt like a child again as I crossed my arms. "And why don't they? There are hundreds of pictures on the internet."

Jake turned his body towards me, shaking the dust out of his hair and off his clothes. "It just looks like that, Bells." When my expression changed from frustration to that of confusion, Jacob explained. "Wolves usually hunt at night, when the moon is out. But their voices aren't strong enough to branch over the whole forest."

"So they think their voices can reach the sky instead? I must say, Jake, your species is a very dumb one."

He knew I was joking, so instead of mocking my clumsiness in return, he continued. "When they crane their heads towards the sky, their throats straighten out. That means that when they howl, their voices are louder and can be carried farther." Jacob turned around to grab a slice of pizza from the box on the floor. "So it looks like they're howling at the moon."

I had to admit, now that I had the answer behind the whole thing, I felt pretty stupid for not figuring it out in the first place. "So, let's take you as an example," I spat out. My statement earned a raised brow from Jake. "Since you're...more developed than the average wolf, you don't need to crane your head."

He shook his head as an answer, and my interrogation started up again. "And the howling business can be thrown out all together, because most of the time, you can just use that wolf telepathy of yours, correct?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Just answer the question."

He rolled his eyes. "Most of the time, yeah."

I brushed the hair out of my eyes, letting out a sigh. "Now I'm done with the questions."

"And you've gotten your answers. Are you happy?" Jake asked, moving so he was sitting right beside me. I turned my head towards him and nodded, waiting for him to finish up his slice of pizza. When he did, I put my head on his chest. "You seem out of it."

I shrugged as best I could while in a semi-sleeping pose. "I'm just a little disappointed. All the myths I thought could never be true, such as vampires and werewolves, turn out to be in front of me. But something as simple as howling at the moon? No, that _has _to be false."

Jacob let out a snort. "Well, I bet you'd rather have the vampire and werewolf part be true."

"Not really. The vampire part, yeah, but I liked you better before you turned into a smug little brat." I looked up at Jacob as the words escaped me, and he just rolled his eyes. "And I know you liked those times better, too."

"Are you kidding me? If you ran as fast as I did, you'd never wanna go back." I arched a brow, figuring I shouldn't have expected anything more. Jake and his friends were always going on about how amazing their wolf adventures were.

After that, we both sat in silence for a few minutes. Occasionally, a bit of hair would fall in front of my face, but Jacob would just brush it back, no matter how many times I opposed it.

"Jake?" I finally voiced, breaking the stillness. A smile threatened to appear on my face as I thought of the question coursing through my head.

I seemed to break him out of his thoughts, because it took him a second to respond. "What's up?"

"Why do _you _howl at the moon?"

He looked down at me, and a smirk appeared on my face as I watched his expression morph into one of confusion. "I don't-"

"I saw you doing it the other day, while you were patrolling. And from what I've learned, you don't exactly _need _to crane your head towards the sky." I batted my lashes innocently, but on the inside, I was cackling with pleasure.

"You're a devil, Bells," Jacob laughed.

"I know I am. So why?"

"Why what?"

I rolled my eyes, knowing he was just trying to stall. "Why do you howl at the moon?" I asked again, sitting up and wrapping my arms around my knees. Jacob looked at me, a corner of his mouth lifting.

"I have a lot of myths to my name, and I need to live up to 'em."

* * *

><p>Yes, that was random. But the whole point of this one-shotdrabble thing is to let your creativity flow, and considering the fact that changing the plot around and/or taking out things you already put down would completely go against it, I'm pretty happy with how it came out. xD At first, I had some other ideas, but...this one seemed the most light-weight. Maybe, _maybe_, I'll write down my other ideas and post 'em for fun. :P Anyways, if you guys have a random something you want me to make a one-shot about, just lemme know. I don't pick my own prompts unless absolutely necessary, so...yeah. xD And I'll try to update this as much as I can!

I had a lot of choices to pick from for the very last line of this one-shot, and I'm still trying to figure out if the one I used was the best. XD But oh well. LePrincessKiara was my writing muse for this one, and you should so totally go check out her stories. _I COMMAND YOU. THEY ARE AMAZING. _*ahem* Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated! =)


End file.
